


Unfolding Knowledge

by c_mellow



Series: Unforeseen Circumstances [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shit's going down, batman agrees, falcone shipping yard, nightwing doesn't have a good feeling about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_mellow/pseuds/c_mellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Hood, and Red Robin are all at Falcone's Shipping Yard awaiting Black Mask, Falcone himself, and their "guest". Once they arrive, the human trafficking game begins and the unknown of so many factors makes for an unsettling night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfolding Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Thought I'd post it last Saturday but finals got me like -_- . Hope you enjoy! Things are starting to get saucy...

**Falcone Shipping Yard**

**April 24, 00:22 EST**

**DAY 2**

            “Secondary comm check, can everyone hear me?”

            Five solid confirmations sounded in Batman’s ear; he vaguely heard Robin’s actual voice to his left past the responses. It had been a little over an hour since they had initially arrived and he expected their foes to show up any moment. The _Amora IV_ was due in roughly 45 minutes. Everything was going according to plan.

            Batman click off his mic on the comm at the side of his ear piece attached to the cowl. He turned to look at Robin –Damian- who was perched to his left. All he felt was… admiration. His son, _his son_ … -would he ever get over those words? - looked off into the distance of the Gotham Harbor where Arkham Asylum lay just before the horizon. With his hood partially donned, leaving some of his ink black hair protruding in random tuffs from underneath its edge, and his jade eyes standing out in stark contrast against his dark green domino mask, he looked much older than his youthful face warranted. However, he couldn’t help but think of how uncanny he resembled his own younger self at that age; bad attitude included. Given Bruce wasn’t as ornery as Damian was, but it seemed that lately Damian had become more… docile for lack of a better word.

            What really pleased Batman was how much Robin dedicated himself to their oath and stuck with it. He hadn’t killed anyone in a long while, and Batman aimed to keep it that way.

            Robin caught him staring at him, and without turning his head, he trained his eyes on Batman to his right, squinting them as he did so.

            “Can I ask what is so interesting about my profile?” _Always so formal… was I like that at that age?_

            “Nothing. I was just reflecting on how proud I am of you.” This time Robin turned his head to better look at Batman, his eyebrows receding to his hairline.

            “Did Pennyworth slip something in your drink before we departed?” Batman gave the slightest smirk which Robin seemed to pick up on since he returned the same expression.

            “Not that I know of. Take the compliment. But don’t let it get to your head, you can’t be cocky tonight. I need you on your toes; all of you.” Robin gave a solid nod.

            “Of course, father. Albeit I do see progress in myself and I’m glad you have recognized it as well.” He spoke rather smugly; Batman expected nothing less. However, he proceeded to speak on a hushed tone. “Grandfather hardly influences my actions anymore. I admit… I-I’m learning to respect what you do, what battles to choose, when to back down.” Robin’s forlornly lost eyes trained focus on Batman’s. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… thank you.” His eyes quickly hardened and averted their gaze back to the distant water. “You do not speak of this to anyone. Especially Todd. He will have a so called ‘field day’ with that admission.”

            “Not to worry. Your secret’s safe with me.” Robin pleasingly harrumphed. A long stretch of silence passed before he broke it.

            “I know what a relationship, and what it entails, is, you know.” Batman was taken aback slightly.

            “I never said you didn’t.”

            “No, but it was implied. You don’t have to warn Grayson on displaying his affection with Gordon just to spare me. I know the complications a relationship can arise, and trust me, they aren’t something I seek. Regardless of the benefits it serves, I’m not interested in endeavoring in having a girlfriend any time soon. So you can tell them they can resume their… activities without having to worry about giving me the wrong idea.” Batman shouldn’t have been surprised.

            “I should be upset about your eavesdropping, but to be honest, I’m more impressed than dssapointed. I’ll pass the message on.” Batman smirked under his cowl.

He checked the time again; 12:43. As if on cue, 5 black SUV’s pulled into the shipyard. Batman clicked on the comms again on his cowl.

“Five unknown vehicles have just entered the lot. They’ve left our visual, presumably parked beyond the wall of cargo crates. Get me a visual, but be alert and careful. Keep count of enemies along with civilians if present to be trafficked.”

“Confirmed. Red Robin and I are assessing the situation.” Batman looked below towards where he had stationed Red Hood and Red Robin by the docks and quickly saw two figures dash from cargo crate to cargo crate, eventually hiding behind one that was close enough to gather information on the newly arrived enemies.

            “Visual confirmed. I count…two to three men per car. Thirteen in total. Six Black Mask’s men, seven Falcone’s. Black Mask’s henchmen are wearing skull-designed balaclavas, Falcone’s are all in suits with his shipyard ID’s attached. The windows of the cars are too tinted to tell if anyone else is inside. Two of Falcone’s men have moved closer to my position and have engaged in conversation. Microphone on.” Red Robin relayed. Suddenly the conversation of the enemies below filled Batman’s, and everyone else’s, ears.

            _“Is the boss here yet?” a nasally, north-eastern accent-heavy voice spoke._

_“No, but he should be any second now. Get a load of these ‘mask’ guys. Pfft, a buncha fools they look like.” A second, more baritone voice added._

_“Yeah, tell me about it. I swear, if Falcone ever made us wear one of those stupid lookin’ ski mask things…”_

_“Ha, I feel ya. So what do_ you _think about tonight?”_

_“I mean, I’m kinda nervous. I just hope the exchange goes well for everyone’s sakes. Falcone ain’t gonna be happy if our third party doesn’t follow through. And don’t even get me started on Black Mask.”_

_“Listen, it better all work out cause there’s one thing and one thing only that’s my main concern. As long as I get paid, I’ll be a happy man.”_

_“I second that! Let’s just hope the Bat’s don’t show up to ruin the party before it’s even started. Then we’ll_ really _be given a run for our money.”_

            Batman heard a laugh or two sound in his ear from his teammates.

            _“Look, they’re they are now.”_

“Red Robin, visual, stat.” It was a moment before he responded.

            “It looks like a white Chrysler 300. The driver’s getting out now… opening the back door… two men counted. Black Mask and Falcone confirmed. They’re congregating with their men now.”

            _“Glad you all could make it! As each one of ya’s knows, tonight’s a very important night, a precarious one at that. Black Mask and I here are dealing with a high-paying customer, and if any of ya’s wants to get paid tonight, then you’ll do ya jobs right, capiche?” Sounds of confirmation sounded in the background._

 _“Our guest should be arriving any moment now on the lovely Amora IV. The exchange should go smoothly as long as no one fuck’s it up. Each car has three girls, which I hope you haven’t treated_ too _badly.” Falcone laughed cynically. “Once our partner arrives and come to meet us to discuss some last-minute, finer details, we’ll make a trade. Everyone of ya’s understand?” A conglomerate of “yes sir’s” sounded._

_“Good. Any words, BM?”_

_“Not a one. You said everything I could think of. Oh! I almost forgot. Gather ‘round you idiots. Everyone gets one of each!”_

            “They’re all being given standard issue M16’s and a magnum pistol.” Red Hood spoke.

_“Now, see those guns you have? These are just for backup. Things shouldn’t get too dicey, but just in case. I like to be prepared. So don’t fire unless you have to. What, what do you want?”_

_“It’s just…sir, Black Mask, sir… prepared for what? The ‘third party’?”_

_“Rookies I tell ya, rookies!” Falcone spoke up._

_“No you idiot! We don’t fire on friends. Those are just in case Batman decides to show his pretty little face along with those batbrat’s of his. Let’s just hope you won’t have to use them.”_

            A fog horn sounded in the distance; Batman didn’t need the feed he was receiving from below to hear it.

            _“There he is! The man of the hour. What are ya all waitin’ for, don’t ya know it’s rude to keep a guest waiting? Get the girls and let’s say our greetings, huh?”_

“Red Robin, Red Hood, good work. Retreat back atop the crates to get an aerial view.”

            “Understood.”

            “Rodger that boss.”

            “There has been a change of plans. Nightwing and Batgirl, as soon as that boat docks, get on board as discussed. However, Robin and I are going to hold off on our initial attack. We knew this ‘third party’ would be here, but a meeting was not expected. We will observe and hopefully gain knowledge on who they are. Nonetheless if we do, we will hold off on an attack until word is given that the ship is inoperable. Then the plan will finish as discussed.”

            “Father, presence of victims confirmed.” Batman looked down towards the dock where Robin was pointing. The men had moved from behind the crates to the dock towards the boat, all of them ushering girls toward their destination. Batman tuned his hearing to a finer frequency to listen in on their discussion now that he could put a face to their voices.

            “Have you ever met him?” Black Mask said to Falcone.

            “Pfft, if you’re talking about in person, then the answer is _no_ , capital N, capital O.”

            “Huh, figures. I just hope he’s not as much of a whack job as he sounds over the phone. And I wanna see a face this time, no more dark hood shit! Everytime I webcam that guy I always feel like I’m talking to some cultist. Freaky I tell ya. But he does deliver, I give him that. I may not know _who_ he is, but I sure do know what he’s good for. See, why can’t the ladies be more like that, huh? Nothing personal, just business! These broads-.”

            “Can it Mask, he’s here.” Falcone said on a loud whisper. All of their men stopped behind them when the two leaders halted. Batman brought his gaze to where they were all looking, and sure enough, someone flanked by two other people were walking steadily but surely towards where the others stood.”

            “Targets all gathered. I repeat, we observe first. Nightwing, Batgirl, make it quick. I have a feeling this meeting won’t be very long.” The sound of radio static crackled in Batman’s ear followed by Nightwing’s voice.

            “Got it boss. Just got to the wheelhouse; it’s completely vacant. Moving on to the engine room. I’ll report back when it’s disabled.” Batman put his attention back to the congregation below.

            “Well if it isn’t the man of the hour! We’ve come bearing gifts!” Falcone exclaimed at their guest. A monotone, deep timber of a voice spoke from the unknown person.

            “Very good. I’m just having my men rally up the “cargo” now in the belly of the ship. They should be here shortly. In the meantime, let’s discuss payment.”

            Batman clicked on his mic. “New information. The trafficked humans may be in the belly of the ship. Approach with caution.”

            “Confirmed. Batgirl and I have detected life signals from the bottom levels. Headed there now. Although this place is eerily quiet everywhere else. I don’t trust something about this though, we may need backup.”

            “Sending in Red Hood now.”

            “Aye Aye cap’n.” Batman saw Red Hood drop down from his perch atop a cargo crate softly and scaled the ship out of the enemies view.

            Batman hoped Nightwing’s intuition was wrong, because the uncanny amount of unknown was offsetting to even him which usually didn’t make for a successful night. All they had to do now was wait.


End file.
